monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Lilim
Encyclopedia Entry: A general term for the daughters of the demon lord who possess both incredible magic power, and beauty that captivates men and won’t let them go. They have pale skin and pure white hair, which they share in common with the demon lord, and red eyes full of demonic energy. Other than that, their looks and personalities all vary depending on the individual, but all of the lilim have a lustful personality, and their heads are full of nothing but thoughts of sex, as is becoming of a succubus. They have a deep love for all men and monsters, and they want nothing other than for humans and monsters to live together in harmony, seeking out each other’s bodies and lustfully having sex. To them, that is the ideal form of human-monster relations, and that is what they like more than anything else. They have the greatest power of all succubi, but even if they don’t use their power for charm spells, almost all men would become their prisoner after only catching a glimpse of their visage. Even without using words of temptation, men are aroused at the sight of them and consumed by total lust. If they tempt a man, even without magic, there is no element of force even necessary. The men themselves will step forward and offer their bodies, desiring to be ravished by them. It is said that even if a man charmed by them had been a monster-hating devout follower of the chief god only moments earlier, from then on he would be eagerly looking forward to the devilish pleasure that they can offer. They have the power to rule over many men, but no matter what, their goal is the same as that of most other monsters and their own mother, the demon lord: to find the one man they love most in all the world and always be strongly longing for one another and lustfully having sex. All they want is to become one with their ideal husband. Just like the demon lord, they are beings that have the demonic energy of all the monsters in the world contained within their bodies. Just like the demon lord, they have the ability to cause human women to be reborn as any kind of monster through having sex, as long as the race is under the demon lord’s command. In order to create an ideal world, they will aggressively try to convert human women into monsters. The race the women end up getting changed into varies depending on the individual, the time, and other circumstances. Sometimes the women are changed into a monster that suits their personality and ideals, but most of the time the lilim decide the race depending on their mood. They are a symbol of the demon lord’s power. The more their numbers increase, it means the more sex the demon lord has had with her husband, and the more vast the power she has built up becomes. Also, by continuing to have sex with their husbands and build up power, the world becomes more saturated with the succubus’ demonic energy. This has the function of maintaining the present system of the demon lord and monsters. If they are raised into succubi of immense power as successors of the demon lord, then even if the demon lord were to be destroyed by the chief god, the world would still be full of their demonic energy. The current world of carnal relations between humans and monsters could still be maintained. Trivia *At least four Lilim have been born thus far. *Sketches for other possible Lilim have been posted on Kenkou's twitter. For more information and the available pictures, follow the link. Encyclopedia Pages Lilim.jpg Image Gallery Version 1 cover.JPG lilim 1.PNG sample_426567892c64671f5433fac6e24e8315.jpeg sample-55d367fab7731de52b3b898013bbf3df.jpg Maritan's Lilim yadachan_000559094.png previewd6e866b61f87a4166c3c4e162a5171f9.jpg sample-6c95282ccb9a5514b74b2e8420b1441f.jpg 844b928568482bf56ec6e780f398fc69.png Lilim1.jpg 50c80c874019b6e0a74c759c268f4XE.png YRdUbMs.jpg sample_c333f416d259e9dc70be006e64db517b.jpg Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Category:Subspecies Category:Demon Realm